


你x许墨 红白玫瑰

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 车不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	你x许墨 红白玫瑰

见你来了，身穿白大褂的男人礼貌地和同事道别，客气疏离的微笑在面对你时无缝切换成温柔浅笑。他弯着长长的下垂眼，欠身捞起你的手握住，冰凉的指尖有意无意抚摸着你的腕骨，让你没来由打了个冷战。

出了研究所的门，刺骨的寒风呼啸着往领口里钻，你努力缩着脖子，突然感到眼前笼上一片阴影，高高瘦瘦的男人脱下带着稀薄体温的黑色风衣，正要给你披上。

“别装了。”你冷冷地打断他。

男人的动作顿了顿，未几，轻笑一声，“原来你看出来了。”

“不然呢？”

他挑了挑眉，似乎在等你说出他的破绽。

“你的笑容太假了，而且…许墨会在我来接他之前把手捂暖。”

男人不置可否，沉默片刻，还是继续将风衣裹在你的羽绒服外面，过长的腰带快要拖地，他干脆往你身上绕了两圈，之后将裹成蚕蛹的你圈在怀里，带着你往前走。

“喂！你唔…”好不容易将嘴巴从严严实实的包裹里挣脱出来，还没表示反抗，就被他俯身亲到消音。

“既然知道我是Ares，就该知道我感知不到寒冷的，我的…小傻瓜。”温和的语气配上淡漠的表情，Ares的眼底仿佛是强光无法透射的坚冰。

“你不要学他说话！”你气急败坏地抗议，被他以更大的力道箍在怀里，“也不许叫我小傻瓜！”

他没理你，狭长的眼眯缝着，带着点若有似无的笑意，像是猎食成功的猫科动物。

但是说真的，被他闹了一通，你好像一点儿也不冷了…

“你不怕冷也不会感冒吗？”

“嗯…那倒是会。”

“外套，拿走。”

“小傻瓜，你说了可不算。”

“……”

他叫Ares，和你家先生共用一个身体，简单点说，就是双重人格。

许墨温柔和煦，Ares…你也不清楚到底该怎么形容他。大概是童年失去双亲的那场车祸导致了许墨人格分裂，你早知道Ares的存在，也是你坚持要和许墨结婚，开始这段神奇的“三人行”。

至于和Ares的相处，你将它概括为“凑合过吧”。

把你从蚕蛹里剥出来时，Ares一直在偷偷憋笑。末了，他拿起在你身上显得尤其不合适的风衣在自己身上比划一下，表情有一瞬间疑惑，似乎不明白为什么你看上去那么像偷穿大人衣服的小孩。

你懒得和他理论，把空调温度设置成最高。

“今晚吃什么？”

“随你。”态度极其敷衍。

“能不能搭伙过日子了…”

“我没有味觉。”

“……”

三令五申让Ares老实呆着，你钻进厨房开始准备晚餐，中途不放心地探头看他，发现他只是靠在沙发上摆弄手机，修长的双腿交叠着伸直，白皙纤细的脚踝从毛绒拖鞋上露出一截…

打住！

你收回视线，将鸡蛋嗑进面粉里。

热油锅“噼里啪啦”响成一团，你似乎听见门铃声，好像有人说着“请签收快递”。

但是自己并没有买什么东西，许墨应该也没有。

大概听错了吧，你这样想。

本以为彼此可以难得相安无事地共处，却在你低头做饭时，看见一双骨节分明的大手环上了你的腰，肩膀一重，瘦削的下颚正抵着你的肩头，带着点力道磨蹭。

“别闹。”你动了动，没能挣开，反而换来他更加用力地将你搂住。

“你又想干什…”伸出手推他的动作顿住了，手下的触感无比温热，甚至可以感受到腰间肌肉的弧度，透薄的布料也不是刚刚穿的那件毛衣的手感，而像…

你僵硬地转过头…

Ares仅穿了件白大褂，宽肩窄腰若隐若现，胸前的红果被略显粗糙的布料摩擦，明显地凸起着。

你倒吸一口凉气。

“怎么了？前几天不是还说他工作的样子很性感吗？”Ares歪头看着你惊掉下巴的样子，无辜又委屈地眨了眨眼，贴近你的耳边，“现在的我…性不性感？”

凑近了你才感觉他的呼吸有些乱，尽管有意控制，尾音依旧在发颤，脸颊带着不正常的绯红，原本淡漠的眼神变得十足轻佻，每看你一下都仿佛带着勾子，勾得你神魂颠倒。

“你是不是想恶作剧？”警觉地后仰，依然避不开Ares一呼一吸间吐出的温热气息。

“只是有个小玩具，想和你分享。”说着，他把手放进白大褂口袋，拿出一个小小的黑色物体。

“玩具？”你狐疑地看了看，“小玩具”并没有什么特别之处，简简单单的，有个类似开关的按钮，还有个像是调档用的…

“等等！这不会是…”

“原来你认识。”Ares笑着，将玩具收回口袋。

你总算知道他为什么看上去不太正常，当然不可能放任他把那种东西打开了放在许墨身体里，连忙去抢。

可是你实在高估了自己和他的战斗力差距，争夺间不仅没有拿回来关掉，反而不小心调到了最高档。

突然响起的“嗡嗡”声和Ares的呻吟吓了你一跳，回过神来他的身体已经在你眼前瘫软下去，跪坐在地上，捂着小腹喘息。

“许…Ares…你你你没事吧…”你手忙脚乱蹲在他身边，“遥控器呢赶紧关掉…”

伸进他口袋的手腕被他握住，Ares霸道地拉着你贴近，“现在…唔…我…性感吗…”

“别闹了…”

“嗯…你说…”

莫名其妙的坚持让你摸不着头脑，着急忙慌的你也想不了那么多，只能从心频频点头，“性感性感特别性感…”

攥着你的力道松开，你赶紧夺过遥控器关掉。

嗡鸣声停止，Ares的眼角有剧烈刺激逼出的泪水，他正鼻翼翕动，嫣红的唇微张着，急促地喘气。

鬼使神差地，你轻轻地吻上了他的嘴唇。

他似乎笑了，在你反应过来前反客为主，按住你的后脑勺深吻。

老夫老妻间的相处本来就是很欲的，擦枪走火也正常…

在和Ares一路搂搂抱抱啃啃咬咬滚到床上时，你向自己突然觉醒的羞耻心解释道。

“如果不拿出来，你直接做，会怎么样？”Ares张开双腿，看着身下的小口，表情居然有点认真。

“然后它漏电，我们俩都玩完。”

在你的一再坚持下，他终于妥协。

只是将已经进得很深的东西推出来的过程漫长又煎熬，煎熬的是你，看着你逐渐幽深的眼神，Ares似乎十分享受，还故意将腿分得更开些，方便你看清。

将罪魁祸首扔得远远的，你把自己没入他紧致湿润的小口里，Ares惊喘一声夹紧了腿，配合着你的律动，恰到好处地低吟。

无论是许墨还是Ares，都是禁欲和性感的最佳结合，只要看着他冷情的五官因为你染上绮丽的色彩，就足够你欲罢不能。

舔了舔喘息时变得干燥的下唇，Ares的声音沙哑诱人，“嗯…据说…在性爱过程中唔…适当地感受…窒息…哈啊…可以获得更多…快感…”

你狠狠抵住他的敏感点，看着他瞬间变得脆弱茫然的眼神，“窒不窒息！”

“再搞出幺蛾子，就搞死你！”

“唔…欢迎来…搞…”

接下来的对话淹没在肉体的碰撞声中，在你精疲力竭退出时，Ares捏着你的下巴吻了吻你的嘴角，“想从背后来一次吗？”

“不想。”

“不是说他的腰很细很好看吗？”

“……”

结果当然是握着他的腰努力耕耘。

三更半夜瘫倒在床上，看着费力将你圈在怀里的Ares，拔屌无情如你，冷漠地说，“吃饭去，好不容易把许先生喂得胖了一点，我警告你…”

“你还没有吃饱吗？”他打断了你，夜幕里，细长的眼睛越眯越细，“反正我吃饱了…”

嘟嘟囔囔开了黄腔的人像是终于累了，揽着你的腰，将脸埋在你的颈窝，蹭了蹭就沉沉地睡去。

你到底没忍心叫醒他，将手覆在他的手上，很快也睡着了。

醒来时，迎接你的人是许墨。

都不用他开口，逆着微曦晨光，躺在身侧的男人氲着雾气的眼里水濛濛的，正温柔地注视着你的睡颜。

“早上好，许先生。”

“早上好。”

他笑了笑，狭长的眼暖暖地眯起来，握住你恶作剧摸他脸颊的手指，在指尖落下个吻。

这个将你当作孱弱的蝴蝶般珍视的温柔男人，是你的结婚对象。

温柔的表情在他起身时出现裂痕，折腾一整晚的身体仿佛被拆散重装，许墨艰难地撑着身体坐起，看着身下红肿的部位，嫌弃地皱了皱眉，“真是个野蛮人。”

“对不起，怪我…”跪坐在他身边，你沮丧地向他道歉。

“小傻瓜，怎么会怪你？”回应你的，是他蜻蜓点水般的吻。

摸着被他吻过的脸颊，你笑成了傻子。

“你饿不饿？”

“夫人要为我做早餐吗？那我要好好想一想吃什么…”过了许久，做出一副思考表情的许墨终于拿定了主意，“我想吃…烤面包加心形荷包蛋，还有甜豆浆。”

“甜豆浆…”想起Ares说他没有味觉，你突然有些心疼。

像是看出你在想什么，许墨浅笑着捏了捏你的脸颊，“如果夫人喂我，或许就是甜的，只是不知道，这样会不会很麻烦夫人…”

“当然不麻烦！”你拍着胸脯打包票，兴致勃勃冲向厨房。

挑选出门要穿的衣服时，好像从来都很游刃有余的许教授却犯了难，在他眼里穿着俏皮鹅黄毛衣的女孩儿正在帮他收拾上班要带的东西，而他眼里挂着满满衣服的衣橱，只有黑白灰。

“穿这件吧，米黄色的，跟我的很配。”拿出一件衣服递给许墨，在他过于乖巧地接过并且弯起眼睛说“谢谢”时，踮脚摸了摸他的头发。

“夫人似乎很喜欢我的头发？”

“又软又浓密，羡慕。”

“真希望可以送给你。”

“可是我不太希望自己家先生是个秃头。”你一边开着玩笑，一边替许墨整理好袖口和衣领。

“那你希望我是什么样的人？如果现在的样子太无趣的话，像昨晚那样用一些道具，我也可以尝试…”

“不了不了…”拨浪鼓般摇头，“现在这样已经很好了。”

许墨低头看着你，下垂眼有气无力地耷拉着，很明显的吃醋表情，让你觉得自己像是犯了重婚罪的渣女。

可他太温柔了，就算吃醋也不会说。你怕他钻牛角尖一整天闷闷不乐，赶紧将比你挺拔得多的人搂在怀里亲亲抱抱举……举是举不动了，反而逗笑了他，被他搂着腰抵着额头亲了一口。

“路上小心，今天还是去接你。”向许墨摆了摆手，直到他的身影消失才恋恋不舍地关上门。

大清早的电梯里只有一个人，看着镜子中的自己，许墨突然感到一阵头晕。

晃了晃脑袋，再次抬起头来时，原本柔和的眼神已经被淡漠代替，Ares的语气冰冷锐利，“别身在福中不知福，她对我可没有对你一半温柔。”

到达一楼的电梯震了震，缓缓打开门，迈步走出的男人恢复了一贯的温柔和煦，向熟悉的保安点头致意。

柔和又讥讽的话语被风吹散，许墨裹紧女孩儿给他做的围巾。

“疯子，咎由自取。”


End file.
